gaaracarsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
Steven "School-Shooter" Vinson '(May 19th) is an artificial human created from the mixture of Hitler's DNA and a pound of fat that fell off of Andy's ass when he was walking. Classified as the groups ''comic-relief, he has only appeared on the Gaaracarson channel twice but according to the channel creator, Steven is going to appear in a future video that is in progress. '''Aliases: * Casper (By: Mostly Lucas) * Mob Barley (By: Self-used only) * Pasty (By: Lucas) * Stevie-Boy Vinson (By: Carson) Appearance Before The War: Start of the Series: Always seen with his red hoodie, jeans, and is occasionally seen with a noose headphones around his neck. Convection Arc: During the events of the Convection Arc, Stevens right wrist and four fingers were fractured in multiple places. It was visibly dark and bruised until after the madness arc when he finally bandages and binds it together with small wooden planks. Madness Arc: During and after the Madness Arc, Steven has several injuries covering his body: * Focused mainly on his torso, Steven's body has scars of make-shift knife wounds, many of them were dull. * Focused mainly on his torso, he has heavy bruising from various blunt kicks and hits. * His back now has the letters "KW" Branded into it. The letters themselves being the initials of the infamous inmate who did it. * His right hand is seen bandaged and bound with wooden planks for the next few arcs after the bones were forcefully broken. * His throat was clawed by other inmates. The marks themselves quickly healed but the scars linger. He usually bandages his neck to hide it. * Many of the toes in one of his feet were fractured while he was getting branded. Following this arc, Steven is mentioned to wear one of his shoes a size larger than the other. * The nail on his right hands ring-finer is torn off and always seen bandaged after this point. Rescue Arc: During the events of The Rescue Arc, Stevens arm was severed at the shoulder by his own slug shotgun but was reattached in one of the following arcs by Hayden. The part of detachment is heavily scarred. Equipment: * Custom Made iPad- Special iPad that can harness Blaze's excess madness ''and convert it into energy. Is typically used for storing and viewing memes. * '''Headphones'- High powered, noise canceling headphones. * Red Hoodie- Basic equipment. Lighter material allows for faster movement. * Mob Barley hat- Allows the wearer to temporarily assume the Mob Barley persona. Weapons: * Custom Made Pipe Bombs- Made from carbon dioxide canisters, galvanized pipe, and metal propane bottles, they were heavily used during [[The Great War Arc|The Great War Arc]]'' and briefly made a cameo appearance during the Grandfather Wallace Arc. * '''Hi-Point 995 Carbine'- Was seen during the The Great War Arc but only in appearance as it was not seen in use. * Intratec TEC-DC9- Former weapon of choice. Was used during the events of the Convection Arc to destroy The Gate Barrier but was destroyed in the process. * Savage 67H Pump-Action Shotgun- Briefly shown during the Rescue Arc'' before being accidentally destroyed alongside an entire wall by Blaze when he was attempting to open a cell door. * '''311D Double Barreled Sawed-Off Shotgun'- Mentioned by another person only. Has yet to be seen. Attributes: * Blessing of Darkness(暗闇の祝福)- Grants access to Dark-Magic. It is currently unknown why or how Steven is able to use it. * Blood of The Great Wall(長城の血液)- Inherited from Andy through shared DNA after his death. Grants the user access to The Great Wall's legendary power. ** Blessing of Earth(土の祝福)- Blessing which allows those granted to use Earth-Magic. ** Durability(耐久性)- The greatest attribute towards the Great Wall. Gives Steven the ability to block, reflect, or nullify any attack without taking any damage. ** Fall Nullify(落ちるを無効にする)- The user is granted immunity against any and all fall-damage. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Steven's maximum stat cap is 50% larger than the average person. Once in affect, all contradicting negative attributes are deactivated. * DNA of Hitler(ヒットラーのデオキシリボ核酸)- Not many special benefits, if any, arise from it but it is there. Not to be confused with an inherited bloodline. ** Animal Lover(アニマルラバー)- Steven has a natural love of animals, especially female German-Shepherd's named Blondi. ** Charisma(カリスマ)- Steven has a 25% higher charisma just like the man whom his DNA came from. ** Veteran Lungs(ベテラン肺)- Inherited through DNA since Hitler was vehemently against smoking. Due to this, Steven can hold his breath longer than the average person. * Magic(魔法)- The user is capable of using magic, from his own reserves only. ** Dark(陰)-''' Granted from an unknown source. The user is capable of using Dark-Magic. ** '''Earth(土)- Granted from sharing DNA with Andy. The user is capable of using Earth-Magic, but only for defensive purposes. Negative Attributes: * Brittle(脆い)- Those affected have their defense and strength stat cap, as well as growth, lowered by 10% * Limit Seal(限界封)- The user has a permanent stat cap reduction of 10% * Brittle Magic(脆い魔法)- The users magic loses it's advantage against the other types of magic and gains a disadvantage towards both of them. * Natural Victim(自然犠牲者)- The user is 25% more likely to have a crime, any crime, committed against them. * Provoke(挑発)- When in enemy sight, the user is 75% more likely to be targeted first. Whenever in friendly sight, the user is 15% more likely to be friendly-fired on purpose. * Singular Testicular(特異な精巣)- Those affected are born with only one testicle. Abilities: * Fabrication(偽造)- Weaker variant of the ability Black-Hole. It is unknown how the ability is performed but it allows the user to carry up to seven full-sized guns unlike Black-Hole's unlimited storage. Also, only one fabrication can be produced at a time rather than an unlimited amount. * Glare(にらみつける)- Activated. Experimental move that is supposed to lower an enemies attack but currently raises it instead. * Provoke(挑発)- Activated, not to be confused with the attribute. Inspires all nearby allies to do 10% more damage so that they can finish their opponents off quicker in order to kick Steven's ass. * Life Leech(生命リーチャー)- Passive. Heals self over time by sucking out the health of those in proximity. Does not affect distinguished bloodlines. * Mud Wall(土塀)- Activated. The ground in front of the caster is lifted to form a wall that can block many attacks. Pre-Timeskip: Drifting Cloud, Silent Darkness Arc: Steven does not appear in this arc but he is mentioned several times as he is presumed by Hayden to have been kidnapped. Hayden goes and gathers three of the other members of The Five Horsemen: Andy, Lucas, and Sean in order to go look for Steven but they all give up after 20 minutes to go eat at Five Guys. Steven isn't seen or mentioned again until the A Jew Hope Arc, a whole five arcs later. A Jew Hope Arc: This arc entirely focuses on Steven and occurs the day following the events of the Of Frost Arc. It reveals that Steven wasn't kidnapped at all but was just too lazy to leave his house but is finally leaving due to running out of Cheese Doodles. Throughout the arc, Steven is unbelievably unlucky as his Natural-Victim ''attribute continues to activate on his way to the store and then later on the way to the hospital to see Hayden. It got so bad that upon entering the hospital, an elderly man suddenly shanked him in the side with the sharp part of his oxygen tank. The arc ends with Andy and Blaze coming to torture him by eating Cheese Doodles in front of him where they inform him that Hayden had already checked out of the hospital as well. '''Ignition Point Arc:' Starting as Steven is discharged from the hospital, an unknown force continuously pursues him and uses Black-Magic to make him hallucinate and hear things that aren't there. Unsure of what to do, Steven goes and hides at Fort Wallace only for the unidentifiable force to follow him there and torture him with hallucinations of being killed. She Craws, She Flies, She Lurks-- The Witch Appears Arc: Nearly driven mad from the hallucinations, Steven attempts to destroy The Portal only to be attacked by The Witch whom had been shadowing over him for weeks while plotting to kill him in order to exact revenge on Andy and Blaze who destroyed her island over the span of their three day battle. Steven becomes determined to defeat The Witch and protect his friends but goes down in two seconds after one attack. Before a final blow can be delivered, he is rescued by Blaze and Hayden who fend The Witch off. Afterwards, Hayden discovers that he can suddenly use Water-Magic, also known as Healing-Magic, due to the events of a previous arc when he accidentally drenches Steven in steaming water. Steven pleads with Hayden to heal him to which the latter agrees but is drenched in steaming water again since Hayden doesn't know how to use the healing properties of his magic yet. Just Another Game of Shōgi Arc: Steven accompanies Andy, Blaze, and Hayden to the hospital in order to check out Carson and bring him back to Fort Wallace. Whenever Blaze, Carson, and Hayden later go through The Portal in order to investigate The Witch, Steven stays behind at Fort Wallace under the protection of Andy. Quotes: [Teacher:] "Okay, class, lets review. What would you do if someone with a weapon broke into this school?" [Steven:] "I'd shoot'em with this gun!" ------- Carson: "Yeah, that just tells you that you don't have the rights to edit the page." Steven: "No rights? My bad, I thought that was just for black people." ' ------- '"Alright, Jesse, that's enough. Quit hiding." '-Talking to his black friend in a dark room. '"Begone, Thot." "Don't cut me! ...I cut myself." "I want to die, I (genuinely) want to kill myself." -Casual saying as a joke. Almost a catchphrase. Was used with the parenthesis-part added during the events of the Madness: Paging Doctor Noose Arc. "I'm dead inside." -One of his three catchphrases. "I'm depressed, because I am. A lot." '-When asked about his pessimism. '"I'm not racist, I just think black people are inferior." -Joking about his darker sense of humor in a phrase so ironically dark that it can almost be seen picking cotton. "I'm slowly giving up." -One of his three catchphrases. "It's not just Monday, the entire week sucks." ' '"My bleach killed itself before I could drink it." "My depression just got depression." "No, I do not look down on any singular race for you are all equally worthless." '-When questioned about racism. '"Oh, Gucci!" "She's not a walking stereotype, you know? She's walking property. There's a difference." '-Dropping that fire dating advice to his boys. '"This is the last time I bring you to the beach, I'm sick and tired of losing you in the sand, ya' fucking gook." '-Talking to his Asian-looking friend. '"Whoa, that guy sounds black!" '-Shouted at the screen in a room full of people after an African American man started talking. '"Yeet!" -One of his three catchphrases. "Your family only loves you because they have too." -Insulting another person during the Killing's Impulse Arc. "Vein, hail!" '''-Oh. '''Trivia: * A huge running-gag throughout the series is that Steven is constantly getting outright assaulted. The biggest example is during the Madness Character Arc. * Steven, along with Andy and Hayden, are members of the Illumijews. Despite the name though, none of them are Jewish. * Following the death of Carson, Steven becomes the sole survivor of the group. * His theme song is Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. * It hasn't been shown or mentioned on camera, but Steven is artistic. * Stevens favorite video game franchise is The Legend of Zelda. * Tends to have the darkest humor of the group. * Obsessed with memes.